I Miss You Daddy
by TomsBabe136
Summary: This is the sequel to What Hurts The Most. Amadora talks to her daddy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the song We're In Heaven by DJ Sammy or the song I miss you Daddy. I only own Amadora which means 'The Gift of Love' in Italian.**

**Summary: This is the sequel to "What Hurts The Most". Amadora talks to her daddy.**

* * *

_It's been a year daddy_

_I really really miss you_

_Mommy says your safe now_

_In a beautiful place called heaven_

Amadora Malfoy walked with her mother, Pansy Parkinson, to see her father.

Pansy leaned down to her three-year-old, "Ok, honey I'm going to sit on that bench over there," Pansy pointed to the bench behind them, "When you're done, come get me okay?"

"Okay Mummy." Amadora said softly.

Pansy walked over and sat on the bench, watching her daughter softly stare at her father's grave. Amadora was just like Draco. She had silver blonde hair and sparkling grey eyes.

"It's bin three years Daddy." Amadora spoke softly.

"I really really miss you. Mummy keep tellin me you're safe, in a beautiful place call heaven." Amadora smiled weakly at the carved letters of her father's name.

_Draco Malfoy_

_1980-1997_

_Always in our Hearts_

**Oh I'm thinking about our younger years**

_We had your favorite dinner tonight_

"Amadora! Dinner!" Pansy yelled from the kitchen.

Amadora ran as fast as her little legs could take her, "I comin' Mummy."

Pansy kissed her daughter's head and placed her on the toddler high chair, "Eat up Princess."

"Was this Daddy's favorite dinner?" Amadora stared at her mother.

"Yes, it was." Pansy quietly replied looking down.

Amadora stared at the plate. Carrots and peas were separated from the mashed potatoes and Shepard's pie.

"Baby, I know you don't like carrots so you don't have to eat them." Pansy leaned over and was about to take the carrots off of her daughter's plate.

"No Mummy, I want do." Amadora picked up her fork and started eating.

Pansy smiled and a tear fell from her cheek.

**there was only you and me**

_I ate it all up_

**We were young and wild and free**

_Even though I don't like carrots_

**Now nothing can take you away from me**

_I learned how to swim this summer_

Pansy held Amadora as she stepped into the water. Pansy thought she would take Amadora swimming at the local swimming pool.

Amadora tightened her hold on Pansy's neck making her mother chuckle.

"Honey, it's ok. I'll hold you, you'll be fine," Pansy held her daughter a little away from her and walked backwards.

"Mummy? Can I try it on my own?" Amadora asked using her famous puppy dog eyes that Pansy said Draco would melt at.

"Ok. But I'll be right next to you." Pansy let go of Amadora slowly and watched as her daughter held herself up and swam a little closer to her mother.

"Baby, you're swimming!" Pansy smiled.

"I can do it Mummy!" Amadora swam over to her mother and hugged her.

"Yes you can." Pansy kissed her daughter's button nose.

"Can I try under water?" Amadora looked at the water.

"Hm," Pansy thought it wasn't a good idea but then again she would be here if anything happened, "Ok, but I'll be right above here ok?"

"OK." Amadora took a deep breath and ducked under water. She could feel her mother's hands on her waist so she swam a little further. Amadora opened her eyes but they stung so she shut them tight. Amadora opened her eyes again and kept them open as they didn't hurt that much.

Amadora swam up and wiped her eyes, Pansy swam over and held her daughter.

"Mummy I can open my eyes in water." Amadora smirked.

'Just like her father' Pansy thought, "Really? Wow, good job baby!"

Amadora giggled, "Do you think daddy would be proud o' me?"

Pansy looked at her daughter and tried to hold back her tears, "Yes. He would defiantly be proud of you."

Amadora smiled and gazed up above her and thought about her father, 'Can't you see me?'

**We've been down that road before**

_I can even open my eyes_

**But that's over now**

_While I'm under water_

**You keep me coming back for more**

_Can't you see me?_

**Baby you're all that I want**

**When you're lying here in my arms**

**I'm finding it hard to believe**

**We're in heaven**

"Ok baby, I'll pick you up at three o-clock ok?" Pansy knelt down and fixed her daughter's grey skirt. After the defeat of Voldemort, the Ministry had started a Primary school for younger witch's and wizard's to learn about Magic before they started Hogwarts.

"Ok," Amadora didn't want to leave her mum, "Mummy, what about my lunch box?"

"Here it is." Pansy handed her daughter a Blue's Clue's lunch box, "Have a fun day. I love you baby."

"I love you too Mummy." Amadora hugged her mum and stepped into the building.

She walked around and spotted a piece of parchment that read 'Amadora Malfoy'. As she sat down, Amadora opened her lunch box. A picture of her Daddy, Draco, was in there. He was smiling and waving at her. 'You are the greatest Daddy'. Even though she had never met her father, Amadora loved him so much.

_I started kindergarten this year_

**Love is all that I need**

**And I found it there in your heart**

**It isn't too hard to see **

**We're in heaven**

_I carry a picture of us_

_In my Blue's Clues lunch box_

**Oh once in your life you find someone**

_You are the greatest daddy_

**Who will turn your world around**

**Pick you up when you're feeling down**

**Now nothing can change what you mean to me**

It was lunch time and Amadora ran to the swings. Pansy always pushed her but she thought she would try it on her own. Amadora jumped up and sat on the swing. She pushed herself forward and soon she was swinging without the help of anyone.

"Daddy, I can swing on the swing by myself." Amadora whispered and smiled, "Even though I would like you to push me."

Amadora stopped swinging and stared blankly in front of her, "Can't you see me?"

_I can swing on the swing by myself_

**There's a lot that I could say**

**But just hold me now**

_Even though I miss you pushing me_

**Cause our love will light the way**

_Can't you see me?_

**Baby you're all that I want**

**When you're lying here in my arms**

**I'm finding it hard to believe**

**We're in heaven**

The bell rang, it was time for the students to go back into class. Amadora walked slowly back and still continued to think about her Daddy.

"I wish you could tickle me. Mummy said she misses you ticking her and you would tickle me if you were here."

"Tickle my belly," Amadora stopped and frowned, "My belly hurts."

_I miss how you used to tickle me_

**And love is all that I need**

_Tickle my belly_

**And I found it there in your heart**

_My belly hurts_

**It isn't too hard to see**

**We're in heaven**

"I try not to cry," Amadora said softly, "Mummy says it's okay."

Amadora started walking again, "Mummy said you wouldn't like it when I cry."

Tears filled her blue-grey eyes and one escaped and slid down her rosy cheek, "I try Daddy but it hurts."

"Is it true you're not coming home?" Amadora was young and didn't think her father would be gone forever, "Maybe someday...I can visit you in heaven okay?"

_I try not to cry_

**I've been waiting for so long**

_Mummy says it's okay_

**For something to arrive**

**For love to come along**

_I know you don't like it when I cry_

**Now our dreams are coming true**

**Through the good times and the bad**

_You never wanted me to be sad_

**I'll be standing there by you**

_I try Daddy but it hurts_

**Baby you're all that I want**

_Is it true you're not coming home?_

**When you're lying here in my arms**

_Maybe someday_

**I'm finding it hard to believe**

**We're in heaven**

_I can visit you in heaven, okay?_

**And love is all that I need**

**And I've found it there in your heart**

**It isn't too hard to see**

**We're in heaven**

Amadora was in her pink night gown and was kneeling down praying, "It's time for me to go to bed now."

Pansy walked up to her daughter's door and heard her talking, she stopped and tears filled her eyes and started falling freely down her face.

Amadora climbed into her bed and lay down, her pink love-heart light lit up the room, "I sleep with the light on just in case you come home and kiss me goodnight."

Pansy put her hand over her mouth trying to reduce the sound her her sobs.

"I love you so much," Amadora closed her eyes and pictured her daddy, "I miss you daddy."

_It's time for me to go bed now_

_I sleep with the light on_

_Just in case you come home_

_And kiss me good night_

_I love you so much_

_I miss you Daddy_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I know about the spelling mistakes but thats with Amadora, that's the way my little cousin talked so I got the word's from her. Hope you enjoyed it. Please, Please, Please Review. _


End file.
